The invention relates generally to magnetic games and in particular to magnetic table top or magnetic stand alone sports games.
Table top games, such as table top hockey games, have been know for some time. These table top games generally consist of a playing board shaped to resemble a hockey arena or the like and several mechanically operated gaming pieces which are movably attached to the playing board. The gaming pieces are generally controlled by long lever arms which are coupled to the gaming pieces by a gear mechanism positioned beneath the gaming board. A player may move the gaming piece along the board by pulling or pushing the lever arm. The player may also rotate the gaming piece by twisting the lever arm. The gaming pieces are generally mounted to the gaming board along elongated slots, which help guide the playing pieces along the board, and at the same time, permit a mechanical connection between the gear mechanism and the gaming piece. Rotating the gaming piece is an important aspect of the game since it permits the player to manipulate the gaming piece to permit the piece to shoot the ball, puck or similar object.
Traditional table top games are very popular, however, the elongated slots associated with these traditional games are a nuisance. Firstly, the addition of elongated slots does not permit the use of forced air levitation of the puck. Furthermore, the mechanical connection between the gearing mechanism and the player piece through the slot makes it difficult to remove gaming pieces to simulate penalty situations. While gaming pieces in such slot-type games can be removed forcibly by hand, it requires the game play to be suspended while the game is partially disassemble. Finally, the elongated slots detract from the realism of the game play. Therefore, attempts have been made to provide gaming boards having magnetically controlled playing pieces. Existing magnetic table games utilize magnetic control systems consisting of magnetic gaming pieces which are manipulated by magnetic lever arms. The lever arms are provided with a magnet at one end which are used to magnetically couple the magnetic playing piece located on the opposite side of the playing surface. The magnets used in this system must be sufficiently strong to keep the gaming pieces on the playing surface. As the user pulls or pushes the lever arm, the magnetic playing piece is dragged across the playing surface. Unfortunately, prior magnetically operated table top games do not provide an optimum balance between the magnetic forces keeping the playing pieces on the playing surface and the force required by the user to manipulate the lever arm. If the magnetic forces are increased to ensure the playing pieces are securely held on the playing surface, then it will be very difficult to move the pieces because of the increased friction between the playing piece or lever arm and the playing surface. Furthermore, if the magnetic forces are high, then it will be very difficult for small children to use the game because they will not have the strength to move the gaming pieces. If the magnetic forces are decreased, then it will be difficult to accurately control the pieces.
Another problem with existing table top games, particularly top hockey games, is the limited reach of the game pieces. Game pieces on traditional tabletop games are controlled by long rigid lever arms which extend under the playing surface. Since these lever arms must translate a torsional force to the gaming piece at the end of the lever arm, they could only move the players in a straight line across the board. This characteristic of traditional table top hockey games made it difficult for these games to mimic many of the actions of real players. In particular, it has been very difficult to create a table top hockey game where player pieces can be maneuvered behind the opposing sides goal and still be manipulated adequately by a player. There is a need for a table top magnetic board game which has a system of player manipulation which is versatile enough to maneuver player pieces so as to mimic a variety of realistic scenarios such as skating out from behind an opponents goal post. There also remains a need for a table top magnetic board game which is easy to play, economical to construct and which more accurately mimics the actions of real players.
The present invention is a device for movably coupling a gaming piece to a substantially non-magnetic surface having opposite first and second sides. The device comprises a base which is mounted to the gaming piece, the base comprising a housing, a first and second magnet and a first support element positioned between the first and second magnets. The first support element is dimensioned and configured to support the base on the first side of the surface. The device has a magnetic coupling positioned on the second side of the surface, said magnetic coupling comprising a spindle member having an axis of rotation and a first and second magnet, the spindle member being rotatably mounted in a carriage housing. The carriage housing is adapted and configured to position the magnets of the spindle in close proximity to the opposite side of the surface without making contact with said surface, the base housing support member and the carriage housing configure to position the magnets of the base in close proximity to the magnets of the magnetic coupling when the base and magnetic coupling are positioned across each other on opposite sides of the surface the device also having an elongated rod having an axis and opposite first and second ends, a first end rotatably mounted to the carriage, the second end of the elongated rod adapted to be grasped by a user, the first end of the elongated rod coupled to the spindle such that rotating the elongated rod causes a corresponding rotation of the spindle.